Ghost of a Man
by The Onyx Moon
Summary: The asset is a shell of man, but when he's in your arms he somehow finds himself again.


**A/N:** this just kinda came to me so I wrote it on my phone real fast. If there are any mistakes or typos, don't be afraid to shoot me a message! :) hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

You know the feeling that you get when a ghost brushes up against you? That chill that runs all the way down your spine and leaves you paralyzed with fear.

Well this ghost left me feeling nothing but warmth, pressed up against my back as I stared back at him in the mirror. I couldn't say when he had slunk in, but I should've noticed him sooner. Everything in my body had been warning me, shooting off warning signals at every turn, but I didn't head them.

Not one.

Perhaps its because I wanted him to come for me, this phantom that haunted the hallways of the dark, dismal bunker.

He makes no sound when he opens the door, nor when he pads over to where I'm bent over the sink, running water over my face. It isn't until I feel his hard body pressed into me that I freeze, head snapping up to lock eyes with the man in question.

When I see those blue eyes, my whole body relaxes. I straighten up and press my back against his front, suddenly feeling very naked in my oversized T-shirt and sleep shorts. His tactical gear diss into me through the thin material and goose bumps break out over my the skin of my arms.

Large, gloved hands trace the curves of my sides, sliding under the only thing keeping me from his eyes. All at once my shirt is gone, flown somewhere over his shoulder and I'm bare from the waist up to him.

His soft blue eyes darken, swirling with forbidden promises that I ache to make good on.

He spins me in his arms, hands cupping my backside before scooping me up and dropping me onto the bathroom counter. Nudging my thighs apart with his own, he slots his large figure in between my legs somehow still looming over me.

When he kisses me, everything in my body sings. It isn't the first time, but I don't think I'll ever get used to the way he pours everything he is into his kisses. His lips dance against mine, sliding down to the spot on my neck that he knows will have me squirming. He mumbles against my skin, something about so soft, but the blood is thrumming too hard in my ears for me to catch it.

Long fingers wrap around my legs, encouraging me to lock my ankles around his waist. I do exactly as told and not a second later I'm pulled tight against him and we're moving.

We eventually make it to the bed, but not before my back is against every surface of the room, kisses and nips peppering all over me, each followed by moans from the man who has my heart racing.

"Bucky." I whine as I hit the bed and he separates from me. He doesn't answer, at least not aloud. Instead, he pins me with that stare before he's gripping the material around my hips and ripping my shorts clean in two. I gasp as the cold air hits my thighs, the sensation only continuing its trek upwards as he eases my panties down my legs.

I notice now as I look up at him that somehow, between the kisses and the fog in my brain, he's lost his gear and his shirt. Now he looms over me in those black pants, his eyes ordering me to get rid of them. My fingers work as fast as possible and as soon as he has them kicked off, he's on me.

Lips find lips once more, teeth clashing as we writhe and his hard length brushes over my clit.

"Christ," I sigh, the rest of the words dying on my tongue as he does it again, successfully coating himself in my slick. Whining, I wrap my legs around his waist and pin him with a hard stare.

I need him. Now.

There's no time for slow, no time for worshiping each other with our mouths. Not with who could barge in at any moment.

But that isn't important right now, hell it doesn't even exist right now.

The only thing that matters is the two of us and how desperately we need to be connected.

He pulls away from my lips, fixing me with that piercing stare as he slides home.

A moan bubbles up from my chest but he doesn't look away. If anything, he looks closer. Memorizes my face and the way I'm reacting to how he's stretching me.

"God, Bucky, move." I beg swiveling my hips beneath him. Something changes in him at that, and suddenly his arms are on either side of my head, his forearms holding him up as he thrusts into me. My head flies back, nails digging into his lower back as he sets a punishing pace.

With the way his pelvis rubs against me just right, his thickness filling me to the brim has me sprinting towards the edge.

And then he fixes me with that look. The look that sets my heart pounding, the look like I'm all he needs to survive, the look that just screams those three words better than any speech ever could and I am trembling, squeezing his finish from him as well.

His weight falls on his arms as his head falls beside mine and he kisses the sweat from my skin.

Not another word is spoken but there's no need. Not with the way my whole body hums and the way he's pouring affection over me.

But then it's over.

With a final, toe curling kiss, he rises and dresses, only looking to me after he finishes.

With a kiss pressed to my forehead, he slinks right back out the door and the ghost is gone again.

The ghost of a man who only exists in this room.

The ghost of the Bucky who once was is left behind, and The Asset takes over once more.


End file.
